


Część mojego życia

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko n
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, po odrzuconym wyznaniu, wyjeżdża do mało znanej wsi, aby uspokoić myśli i ukoić nerwy. Niestety, jego głowę wciąż nawiedzają wspomnienia ukochanego, a gdyby tego było mało, zaczyna go odwiedzać mały, siedmioletni chłopiec, który bardzo mu go przypomina. Nieodmiennie towarzyszy mu również jego ciemnoskóry, energiczny przyjaciel, przypominający mu dawnego znajomego, Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Część mojego życia

    Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, prażąc swoimi promieniami całą okolicę, wiatr poruszał leniwie zielonymi liśćmi drzew, a cykady brzęczały głośno, już od samego rana grając dziki koncert dedykowany najgorętszej porze roku. Leżałem w swojej sypialni, na plecach, przy rozsuniętych shoji, i wpatrywałem się w biały, samotny obłoczek, płynący mozolnie po błękitnym niebie, jakby szukał ucieczki od tego upału.  
    Co ja tu robię...?  
    Kwiaty w moim ogrodzie uschły przez wysoką temperaturę. Kiedy patrzę na nie, czuję w sercu żal. Współczuję im, ponieważ całą swoją postacią ukazują marność swojego losu. Jedynie rosnące pod drewnianym płotem złociste słoneczniki tańczyły w delikatnych powiewach wiatru, śmiejąc się radośnie do swojego przyjaciela na niebie. Przyzwyczajone do gorączki okoliczne drzewa, niczym spełnieni, starzy ludzie, czuwali w milczeniu nad drobnymi istotami, kryjącymi się w ich cieniu.   
    Co ja tu robię?  
    Słońce powoli opadało w dół, jakby pragnęło jak najdłużej cieszyć się widokiem roześmianych dzieci ze wsi, które skakały po kamieniach nad rzeką i wymyślały sobie zabawy ze wszystkiego, co znalazły. Patyki służące za różdżki, szyszki imitujące shurikeny, liany dla odważnych, małych Tarzanów, piach, liście, kamienie i woda jako składniki spożywcze rodzinnego domu, stworzonego z samego rana, zaraz po śniadaniu.  
    Co ja tu robię?  
    I ile razy jeszcze zadam sobie to pytanie?  
    Podniosłem się powoli z podłogi, choć kosztowało mnie to dużo wysiłku. Wiatrak, który kupiłem kilka dni wcześniej przegrzał się od intensywnej pracy, stał teraz w kącie pokoju, nieprzydatny, bezużyteczny i zbędny. A jednak nie wyrzucałem go, w nadziei, że pewnego razu przyniesie mi ulgę w te letnie, upalne dni.  
    Choć kuchnia znajdowała się po północnej stronie, ukryta przed bezpośrednim słońcem, było w niej jeszcze goręcej, niż w jakimkolwiek innym pomieszczeniu. Bałem się, że wkrótce wysiądzie również lodówka, a perspektywa życia bez porannej kawy z mlekiem niemalże przerażała mnie.  
    Wyjąłem z lodówki puszkę napoju energetycznego, otwarłem ją i, idąc wąskim korytarzykiem do drzwi wejściowych, upiłem kilka łyków.  
    Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, na stary, drewniany ganek. Przez tyle lat mieszkania w wygodnym Tokio, gdzie wszystko przychodziło i dostawało się z łatwością, życie na wsi wydawało się nie do przyjęcia. A jednak zdecydowałem się zamieszkać tutaj, w cichej, spokojnej okolicy, w wiosce, w której wszyscy się znali i każdy dla każdego był życzliwy – nawet dla mnie, choć ledwie się wprowadziłem i, bądź co bądź, byłem zupełnie obcy.  
    Usiadłem na bujanej ławeczce, mojej największej atrakcji, i, odpychając się co chwila nogami, huśtałem się, popijając zimny napój i wpatrując się przed siebie, na dróżkę prowadzącą z góry do miasta.   
    Lubiłem to miejsce, nawet jeśli słońce grzało cały dzień, a dzieciaki przybiegały do mnie głównie po słodycze, które przesyłała mi moja siostra. Mimo wszystko jednak, kiedy tu były, robiło się o wiele radośniej. Dom wypełniały wówczas wrzaski, śmiechy i nawoływania, tuptanie kilku par nóżek, skrzypienie podłogi.   
    A potem przychodził wieczór i zapadała kojąca cisza, która z czasem stawała się dźwiękiem osamotnienia, przywołującym głupie wspomnienia i myśli.  
    Otworzyłem powoli oczy i drgnąłem nerwowo, zaskoczony obecnością małego chłopca, który czaił się przed jednym z ogromnych drzew otaczających dom. Stał na lekko ugiętych nogach, z siatką na motyle w ręce, i wpatrywał się uważnie w jakiś punkt na pniu. Był odwrócony do mnie plecami, bujał się lekko na prawo i lewo. Wyglądał jak niegrzeczny kociak, czający się na bezbronną myszkę.  
    Przyglądałem mu się, zaciekawiony. Przesuwał się o kilka kroków, raz w prawo, raz w lewo, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować, z której strony obejść drzewo. Oparłem łokcie o kolana, złączając dłonie i obserwowałem jego poczynania.   
    Zbliżył się powoli do drzewa, uniósł w dłoniach siatkę na motyle i, odczekawszy chwilę, nagle zamachnął się energicznie, uderzając nią o pień.   
    Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Byłem ciekaw, czy udało mu się złapać to, na co polował, toteż wstałem z ławeczki i podszedłem do chłopca.  
    Zaskoczyła mnie bladość jego skóry i błękitny kolor włosów. W tych stronach, przez prawie 18 godzin zalanych słońcem, ciężko było o tak jasny kolor skóry, zaś jeśli chodziło o kolor włosów, również był zaskakujący. Stanąłem za nim, nie do końca pewien, co powinienem powiedzieć. Z tyłu chłopiec wyglądał zupełnie jak Kurokocchi...  
\- Łapiesz cykady?- zagadnąłem.  
Umilkłem, kiedy się do mnie odwrócił. Uśmiech na mojej twarzy, którym chciałem go   
powitać, zaczął powoli blaknąć. Wpatrywałem się w duże, błękitne oczy dziecka, pełne powagi, odbijające mój idiotyczny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział chłopiec, kłaniając się lekko.- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tutaj mieszka.  
\- Uhm...ah – bąknąłem po chwili, wciąż będąc w szoku.- No tak...niedawno się tutaj wprowadziłem.  
\- Rozumiem. Nazywam się Kurou Tatsumi. A pan?  
\- Kise...Ryouta – mruknąłem, uśmiechając się słabo.   
\- Miło mi poznać, Kise-san – powiedział chłopiec i spojrzał na drzewo.- Wracając do twojego pytania: tak, chciałem złapać cykadę. Dokładnie tamtą, na drzewie. Według tego podręcznika...- Kurou wyjął niewielką książeczkę z kieszeni spodni.- ...hmm...o, tu jest!- Podał mi ją, otwartą na zdjęciu ohydnego robala.- To jeden z rzadszych, w dodatku ładny, duży okaz.   
\- Uhm...faktycznie – bąknąłem, oddając mu książkę i zerkając na pień, na którym siedziała ogromna cykada o wielkich oczach i włochatych odnóżach.  
\- Niestety, nie znam się ich łapaniu – kontynuował chłopiec.- Sądziłem, że uda mi się jakąś upolować, ale nic z tego. Pół dnia spędziłem na łapaniu.  
\- A po co ci ona?  
\- Mój przyjaciel uwielbia je zbierać. To jego hobby. Zbliżają się jego urodziny, dlatego chciałem mu jakąś dać.  
\- Ah, tak?- Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, odsuwając od drzewa, kiedy robak się poruszył.  
\- Hmm...jestem jednak za niski – westchnął chłopiec i spojrzał na mnie.- Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc, Kise-san?  
\- Eh?!- Popatrzyłem na niego z przerażeniem.- Oh, nie, nie, nie, wybacz...yyy, strasznie brzydzę się wszystkich robaków, mam taką...fobię, jakby.  
\- Rozumiem.- Chłopiec znów westchnął i ponownie odwrócił się do cykady.- Nie sądziłem, że dorośli mężczyźni mają tego typu słabości.  
Jakbym słyszał Kurokocchiego...  
\- Nie możesz mu dać czegoś innego? Jestem pewien, że interesuje się czymś więcej, niż tylko cykadami. Ile ma lat? Jest w twoim wieku?  
\- Tak, oboje mamy po siedem lat – odparł Kurou, skinąwszy głową.- To prawda, interesuje się również sportem. Ale nie mam żadnych oszczędności, żeby mu coś kupić. Dlatego chciałem dać mu coś, co sam bym zrobił, a w tym wypadku: złapał.  
Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, nieco rozczulony. Kurou wyglądał na bardzo   
sympatycznego, ale jednocześnie jakby odrobinę zbyt dorosłego chłopca. Póki co prawie w każdej swojej części przypominał mi Kurokocchiego: jego włosy, skóra, duże oczy, poważny wyraz twarzy i to specyficzne, jakby zobojętniałe zachowanie.   
\- Oh...odleciała – szepnął, wpatrując się między drzewa.- Muszę po nią iść!  
\- Ah, czekaj, Kurou-kun, nie powinieneś...!- zacząłem, ale chłopiec wbiegł już do lasu.  
Zagryzłem wargę, patrząc to za oddalającą się małą sylwetką, to na swój dom. Wątpię, by   
w tych okolicach byli jacyś złodzieje, a nawet jeśli, to nie było nic wartościowego w moich czterech kątach. Musiałem szybko podjąć decyzję.  
Zignorowałem obowiązek zamknięcia domu na klucz, i pobiegłem za Kurou. Nie   
darowałbym sobie tego, gdyby chłopcu coś się stało.  
\- Kurou-kun! Kurou-kun!- nawoływałem go, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Krzyknąłem cicho, kiedy otarłem się dłonią o pajęczynę. Otrzepałem ją szybko i wytarłem w spodnie.- K...Kurou-kun, gdzie jesteś?!  
Zatrzymałem się, czując dziwny dreszcz przechodzący przez mój kręgosłup. To prawda,   
że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tu tego chłopca, ale to przecież wcale nie musi oznaczać, że jest...no, duchem...prawda? Takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w mangach i na filmach.  
Prawda?  
W końcu go dostrzegłem. Stał nad stromym zboczem, tuż nad wijącym się u dołu   
strumykiem, szykując zamach siatką na drzewo przed nim. Westchnąłem ciężko i podbiegłem do niego.  
\- Kurou-kun, nie powinieneś sam chodzić w takie...!- zacząłem jeszcze w biegu, ale urwałem, kiedy zobaczyłem, że chłopiec, robiąc krok do przodu i zamachując się, trafia na spory kamień. – Kurou-kun!  
Czułem się, jakby czas zwolnił kilkanaście razy. Bardzo powoli wyciągnąłem rękę, chcąc   
uchwycić chłopca, czułem w piersi rozsadzające mnie od wewnątrz serce, wprawiające w drżenie całą klatkę piersiową. Zrobiłem duży krok, złapałem Kurou w powietrzu, objąłem go mocno i przycisnąłem do siebie, kiedy zaczęliśmy spadać.  
Miałem wrażenie, jakby rzucono we mnie stos kamieni, mniejszych i większych. Zabrakło   
mi tchu, całe ciało było obolałe, a jedynym plusem było to, że głową trafiłem na miękki piasek. Bałem się myśleć, co by się stało, gdybym trafił na któryś z kamieni, błyszczących złowieszczo spod tafli wody.  
\- Kise-san!- krzyknął Kurou, opierając drobne dłonie na moim torsie, i wpatrując się we mnie, przerażony.  
\- Ugh...- stęknąłem.  
\- Kise-san! Kise-san, nic ci nie jest?! Uderzyłeś się w głowę?! Czy mam pobiec po pomoc?!  
Uśmiechnąłem się słabo i poczochrałem go po lekko przemoczonych włosach. Z jakiegoś   
powodu bawiło mnie, wzruszało, i jednocześnie irytowało widoczne w jego oczach przerażenie.   
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Mogłeś zginąć!  
\- Ah...to taki odruch – westchnąłem, siadając z trudem i masując prawe udo, które najmocniej oberwało.- Wybacz, Kurou-kun, ale nie powinieneś bawić się w takich niebezpiecznych miejscach. Nic ci się nie stało?  
\- Nie...- Chłopiec spuścił wzrok, cofnął się, wciąż klęcząc w wodzie.- Przepraszam, Kise-san. Masz rację, to moja wina...  
\- W porządku, najważniejsze, że nic nam nie jest – roześmiałem się, wstając.- No, chodź. Odprowadzę cię do domu, musisz się przebrać.  
\- Oh...sam mogę wrócić – powiedział Kurou, również wstając.- Ty również powinieneś zmienić ubranie, Kise-san! Inaczej się przeziębisz.  
\- To ty wyglądasz na słabowitego – zauważyłem z lekkim uśmiechem.- Ja jestem już dorosły, lepiej poradzę sobie z ewentualnym przeziębieniem. Poza tym, twój przyjaciel nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli nie będziesz mógł pojawić się na jego urodzinach! A ja wolę cię odprowadzić, żeby mieć pewność, że nic ci się nie stanie.  
Kurou spuścił na moment wzrok, a potem spojrzał na mnie swoimi wielkimi, pełnymi   
szczerości oczami. Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo, biorąc mnie za rękę.  
\- Znam drogę powrotną. Chodźmy.  
Korzystając z większych kamieni, które nie były całkowicie zamoczone w wodzie,   
odnaleźliśmy dogodne miejsce, by łatwo wydostać się ze strumyka, chociaż nie obyło się bez pobrudzenia rąk. Znów znaleźliśmy się na poziomie lasu, wśród wysokich drzew i robactwa, o którym starałem się nie myśleć.  
\- Swoją drogą, zawsze narażasz życie dla obcych dzieci?- zapytał w pewnym momencie Kurou.  
\- Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony.- Cóż...szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie spotkałem się z taką sytuacją...ale myślę, że każdy na moim miejscu postąpił by tak samo. W końcu chodzi o ludzkie życie.  
\- Więc gdyby zamiast mnie, stał tam jakiś starszy mężczyzna, również byś go zrzucił?  
\- Tak, myślę, że...CO?! ZRZUCIŁ?! Przecież cię nie zrzuciłem! Gdybyś spadł tam sam, z pewnością...!- Urwałem, kiedy Kurou zaczął się śmiać.- E?  
\- Tylko żartowałem – powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie.- Wyglądałeś na bardzo przygnębionego, więc chciałem cię rozweselić.  
\- Ha?- sapnąłem.- To było niemiłe!  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak!- potwierdziłem, stanowczo kiwnąwszy głową.  
\- W takim razie przepraszam.  
Westchnąłem ciężko, przecierając dłonią czoło. Przygryzłem wargę, uśmiechając się   
coraz szerzej, aż w końcu parsknąłem śmiechem.  
\- No tak...- mruknąłem, ocierając łezkę, która zabłądziła w kąciku oka.- On też miał takie specyficzne poczucie humoru...  
\- „On”?- Kurou spojrzał na mnie pytająco.- Kogo masz myśli, Kise-san?  
\- Nie, nikogo.- Pokręciłem głową.- Masz rodzeństwo, Kurou-kun?  
\- Uhm, nie. Mieszkam tylko z rodzicami.   
\- Pewnie strasznie się o ciebie martwią!  
 - Czy ja wiem...- mruknął chłopiec.- Często wychodzę bawić się z moim przyjacielem. Raz po raz wracam trochę poobijany, to wszystko.  
\- Hmm...ale jednak jesteś strasznie blady.  
\- Skutecznie unikam słońca – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Kurou.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi, jednak nie skomentowałem tego.  
Wyszliśmy na jedną z wioskowych dróżek, prowadzącą przez pole do „głównej” ulicy.   
Słońce robiło się oraz bardziej czerwone, chmury przybrały kolor płatków kwitnącej wiśni. Zrobiło się odrobinę chłodniej, cykady powoli zaczęły kończyć swój koncert. Odetchnąłem rześkim powietrzem, rozglądając się po spokojnej okolicy. Jeden z mieszkańców jeździł w oddali na jakiejś skomplikowanej maszynie, której przeznaczenie było mi nieznane.   
Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do wiejskiego życia. Nie znałem się na gotowaniu, ani   
rozpalaniu ognia w piecu, nie znałem się na rąbaniu drewna, ani uprawianiu roli. Nawet sprzątanie szło mi kiepsko, nieporadnie.  
Dlaczego więc zdecydowałem się opuścić Tokio? Nie pamiętałem, czy kierowały mną   
tylko Jego słowa, czy może zwyczajnie miałem dość swojej bezużyteczności. Jedyne, co potrafiłem dobrze robić, to pozować do zdjęć. Mój talent do sportu już dawno się wypalił. Nie miałem już ochoty grać, od dawna nie trzymałem piłki do kosza w dłoniach, dawno nie byłem na boisku, choćby po to, by popatrzeć na dzieciaki grające uliczną koszykówkę.   
Chyba kierowało mną kilka powodów. Ale dlaczego akurat ta wioska? Dlaczego nie inne   
miasto? Dlaczego nie potrafiłem zrozumieć siebie samego, swojego własnego wyboru? Przecież coś mną musiało kierować, prawda? Dlaczego więc nie pamiętałem tego? Dlaczego wciąż nie byłem pewny, czego tak naprawdę chcę, wciąż nie znałem odpowiedzi na tyle nurtujących mnie pytań.  
A wciąż pojawiały się nowe...  
\- Znów się zamyślasz, Kise-san.- Usłyszałem spokojny głos.  
Spojrzałem na kroczącego obok mnie chłopca, ściskającego moją dłoń w swoim   
dziecięcym uścisku. Patrzył na mnie swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami, tak podobnymi do Jego oczu.   
\- Wybacz – westchnąłem.- Cieszę się, że zdążyłem na czas.  
\- Ja również jestem ci wdzięczny. Rodzice też z pewnością ci podziękują.  
\- Nie dadzą ci kary, albo czegoś takiego, kiedy dowiedzą się, że mogłeś...że naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo?  
\- Myślę, że nie – odparł tylko.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę szliśmy w  milczeniu, kiedy nagle zza rogu jednego z domów   
wyskoczyła jakaś ciemna masa i ruszyła na nas z głośnym krzykiem. Już miałem zasłonić swoim ciałem Kurou, kiedy okazało się, że to ja byłem jej celem – rzuciła się na mnie, uderzając wręcz precyzyjnie w najczulsze miejsce mężczyzny.  
Jęknąłem piskliwie, upadając na kolana i ze łzami w oczach chwytając się za krocze.  
\- Zostaw Tatsumiego, ty cholerny zboczeńcu!- krzyknęła ciemna masa, która okazała się być zwyczajnym chłopcem o ciemnej karnacji.- Tatsu! – Chwycił Kurou za ramiona i wpatrzył się w niego z niepokojem- Nic ci nie jest?! Nic ci nie zrobił?! Jesteś cały?!  
\- K-Kurou-kun...?- pisnąłem.  
\- Cicho mi tu, pedofilu!- wrzasnął ciemnoskóry, i już chciał zamachnąć się nogą, kiedy z opresji wybawił mnie mój mały przyjaciel.  
\- Zaczekaj, Aoi-kun!- krzyknął, powstrzymując go.- Kise-san nie zrobił mi nic złego! Uratował mnie, kiedy prawie wpadłem do rzeki!  
\- Co?!- Chłopiec nazwany Aoi, spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z przerażeniem.- Coś ty robił nad rzeką?! Mówiłem, żebyś tam beze mnie nie łaził!  
\- Przepraszam, chciałem...uhm...nieważne, po prostu nie rób mu krzywdy!  
Początkowy ból w końcu minął, mogłem wreszcie się podnieść, chociaż stałem lekko   
pochylony, podpierając dłonie o kolana. Patrzyłem teraz z niedowierzaniem na ciemnoskórego chłopca o granatowych włosach, stojącego obok w pewnej siebie pozie. Mógł przypominać mi tylko jedną osobę.  
\- Aominecchi...?- bąknąłem niepewnie.   
\- Haa?- Spojrzał na mnie wrogo.- To jakaś obelga, czy coś w tym stylu?!  
\- Aoi-kun – westchnął Kurou.- Przepraszam, Kise-san, Aoi-kun jest trochę niepoczytalny.  
\- Oi, Tatsu! Co to miało znaczyć?!  
\- Ah, w porządku – bąknąłem, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
Za dobrze znałem ten widok...  
\- Kim jesteś?- zapytał bezceremonialnie ciemnoskóry, rzucając mi groźne spojrzenie.  
\- Kise Ryouta – mruknąłem.- Mieszkam na tamtej górze.- Wskazałem odpowiedni kierunek.  
\- Oh, serio?- zdziwił się Aoi.- Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś się tam wprowadził! Skąd jesteś? I co robisz w takiej wiosce, jak nasza?  
\- Dobre pytanie...- westchnąłem.- Jestem z Tokio. Trochę...muszę odpocząć od zgiełku miasta.  
\- Ohh, rozumiem.- Aoi pokiwał głową.- No a czego chciałeś od Tatsumiego? Jak w ogóle na siebie wpadliście?  
\- Kurou-kun właśnie łapał...  
\- ZGUBIŁEM SIĘ – warknął błękitnowłosy, posyłając mi gorsze spojrzenie, niż jego przyjaciel. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, umilknąwszy.- Gonił mnie wilk i trafiłem na rzekę, Kise-san właśnie zbierał grzyby w pobliżu i, widząc, że spadam, szybko skoczył za mną i mnie uratował.  
Nie wiedziałem, czy pochwalić go za to kłamstwo, czy potępić. Jedyne, czego byłem   
pewien to to, że zbieranie grzybów w środku lata było przesadą.  
\- Eh?! Serio?!- Aoi patrzył teraz na mnie z podziwem.- Ale extra! Jesteś jakimś superbohaterem?!   
\- Yyy...nie, nie sądzę...  
\- Dziękuję, Kise-san, ja i Aoi-kun wrócimy do domu razem – przerwał mi Kurou, biorąc ciemnoskórego chłopca za rękę i ciągnąc go za sobą.- Życzymy miłego wieczora!   
\- Etto...- Patrzyłem za nimi niepewnie, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Iść za nimi, czy wracać do siebie?  
Wygrała jednak świadomość, że pozostawiłem otwarty dom. Mimo wszystko nie   
chciałem, by ktoś mi go zdemolował, czy wyniósł wszystkie meble...  
Wracając szybkim krokiem przez ciemniejącą powoli wioskę, myślałem o tym, co mnie   
dziś spotkało. Myślałem, że wprowadzając się na wieś, moje życie stanie się nudne i monotonne, tymczasem jednego dnia poznałem dwóch chłopców wyglądających jak anioł i demon, których najwyraźniej różniło wszystko, prawie zginąłem, pobrudziłem się jak nigdy dotąd i do tego przemokłem do tego stopnia, że chyba jednak się przeziębię...

  
***

  
    Następnego dnia na szczęście czułem się dobrze. Nie miałem ani kataru, ani bólu głowy, który często towarzyszył mi przy przeziębieniu. Widać, że moje chińskie zupki i puszki konserwowe robiły swoje – uodporniłem się na wszelkie choroby.  
    Po obiedzie, na który składał się makaron z paczki z sosem z paczki i do tego dwie skibki świeżego chleba ( te, wyjątkowo, nie z paczki ), postanowiłem trochę posprzątać. Choć minął ponad tydzień od mojej przeprowadzki, w korytarzu wciąż stało kilka nierozpakowanych kartonów.   
    Nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić z moim starym strojem z klubu koszykówki Liceum Kaijou. Z jednej strony była to rzecz niepotrzebna i mogłem ją wyrzucić, z drugiej zaś miałem do niej delikatny sentyment, jako że była swoistą pamiątką. Jednak żal było trzymać ją ciągle ściśniętą w kartonie, wraz z albumami pełnymi zdjęć ze wszystkich szkół, które ukończyłem, najciekawszymi gazetami, do których pozowałem i kilkoma drobnymi upominkami od dziewczyn, których już nie pamiętałem.  
    Siedziałem przed kartonem od dobrych kilkunastu minut, wciąż wpatrując się w białą siódemkę, nie mogąc podjąć żadnej decyzji. Sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego nie zostawiłem tego stroju w mieszkaniu w Tokio...  
    Właśnie miałem sięgnąć po album, by po raz kolejny przejrzeć jego zdjęcia, kiedy usłyszałem głośne pukanie drewna o drewno.   
    Spojrzałem na drzwi, przełykając ślinę. Westchnąłem cicho, po czym wstałem i podszedłem do nich, by otworzyć.  
\- Wiesz, puka  się zwykle dłońmi – mruknąłem, patrząc na patyk trzymany w dłoniach ciemnoskórego chłopca, który uderzał nim rytmicznie o drzwi. Tuż za Aoim stał Kurou, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Dzień dobry, Kise-san.  
\- Dzień dobry, Kurou-kun.  
\- Przyszliśmy sprawdzić, czy nie sprawiasz kłopotów!- oznajmił Aoi, bezceremonialnie przekraczając próg mojego domu i wchodząc do środka, wciąż z badylem w ręce.  
\- Przepraszam za najście – powiedział grzecznie Kurou, po czym również wszedł.  
Westchnąłem ciężko, zamykając drzwi. Dzieciaki ze wsi miały taki dziwny zwyczaj, że   
wchodziły do mojego domu bez pozwolenia. Kiedy miałem humor, było to nawet zabawne i pozwalałem na to, ale dziś...  
\- Uoo!- Aoi podbiegł do kartonów i zajrzał do nich z błyskiem w oku.- T-to prawdziwy strój koszykarski, prawda?!  
\- Ehm...nie do końca – mruknąłem, podchodząc do chłopców.- To tylko szkolny strój.  
\- Ka...- Aoi uniósł koszulkę i przekręcił głowę w bok, odczytując znaki.- Ka...i...jou? Kaijou?   
\- Tak. To liceum do którego chodziłem – wyjaśniłem.  
\- O rany! Grałeś w koszykówkę, Kise?!  
\- Tak, grałem – powiedziałem cicho, uśmiechając się słabo.  
Koniec końców, tamte świetlne czasy już dawno minęły. Nie utrzymywałem kontaktu z   
żadnym z moich senpaiów i kouhaiów, właściwie urwał się również kontakt z dawnymi przyjaciółmi z Teikou.   
To takie dziwne uczucie, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w gruncie rzeczy najlepszym przyjacielem okazał się Midorimacchi, który jako jedyny ze wszystkich co roku przesyła mi życzenia świąteczne…  
\- Na jakiej pozycji grałeś?- zapytał ożywiony Aoi.  
\- Niski skrzydłowy – odparłem, kucając obok chłopca, który zaczął dalej szperać w kartonie.- Uhm… wiesz, co to jest prywatność?  
\- O jaa, jesteś modelem?!- wykrzyknął, unosząc jedną z gazet, na okładce której prezentowało się moje dawne, roześmiane ja.  
\- Byłem. Jako nastolatek, potem trochę student. Zacząłem też pracę jako model, ale zrezygnowałem.  
\- Woow, masz tu pełno różnych rzeczy!- Aoi wyciągnął duży album i otworzył go na losowej stronie.- O jaa, ale wielkie cycki!  
\- Dobra, dobra, koniec tej samowolki, drogi paniczu – westchnąłem, zabierając album i kładąc go z powrotem do kartonu.  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Moja menedżerka z gimnazjum. Po co w ogóle tu przyszliście, nie macie… uhm, Kurou-kun?- Spojrzałem na błękitnowłosego chłopca, który zaczął rozkładać wokół siebie moją skromną kolekcję figurek z Kinder-niespodzianek, które zbierałem jako dziecko.- Widzę, że ty również nie bardzo przejmujesz się prywatnością innych…  
\- Czy mogę tę sobie zabrać?- zapytał, unosząc figurkę przedstawiającą tygryska z piłką do koszykówki.  
\- Ta jest najlepsza! W życiu ci jej nie dam!  
\- Hmm… w takim razie, czy możesz się na chwilę odwrócić?  
\- Eh? Po co?- bąknąłem niepewnie.  
\- Niepostrzeżenie wsunę ją do kieszeni, także nie zorientujesz się, że ją…  
\- Ok, wystarczy tego dobrego!- zdenerwowałem się, zabierając mu figurki i wrzucając wszystkie do kartonu.- Nie dość, że nie szanujesz mojej prywatności, to jeszcze bezczelnie próbujesz mnie okraść!  
    Chwyciłem go pod pachy i przeniosłem na kilka kroków od kartonów. To samo zrobiłem z jego ciemnoskórym przyjacielem, który na dobre się rozbestwił i zaczął przymierzać mój koszykarski strój.  
\- Rany, waszą dwójkę ciężej upilnować, niż całą zgraję waszych kolegów i koleżanek, którzy czasem tu wpadają…- westchnąłem.  
\- Głodny jestem, zjadłbym coś – oznajmił Aoi, kompletnie mnie ignorując.- Kise, masz coś dobrego?  
\- Nie umiem gotować, więc nie licz na nic – mruknąłem.  
\- To czym ty się żywisz, Kise-san?- zapytał Kurou, patrząc na mnie jeszcze większymi oczami niż zwykle.  
\- Słuchajcie, nie mam pojęcia, po co tu przyszliście, ale jeśli chcecie mnie zamęczyć na śmierć pytaniami i grzebaniem w moich rzeczach…  
\- Chcieliśmy, żebyś poszedł z nami jutro na festiwal!- powiedział Aoi, szczerząc się do mnie.- Będzie mnóstwo fajerwerków i mnóstwo pysznego jedzenia!  
\- Festiwal? Jaki festiwal?  
\- Co roku go urządzamy – wyjaśnił Kurou.- Nie jest on związany z żadnym świętem, to po prostu zwykła tradycja naszej wioski. Pomyśleliśmy z Aoi-kunem, że fajnie by było wybrać się na niego właśnie z tobą.  
\- Cóż, miło mi.- Uśmiechnąłem się do nich, czując, że humor odrobinę mi się poprawił.- W takim razie z przyjemnością pójdę. O której się zaczyna? I gdzie się odbywa? Przy tej świątyni z posągiem bez głowy?  
\- Tak, właśnie tam, zaczyna się o 20:00, bo wtedy robi się powoli ciemno – odparł Aoi, poprawiając na sobie sukienkę, którą była moja koszulka z Kaijou.- Patrz, Tatsu! Jestem koszykarzem z prawdziwego zdarzenia!  
\- Niesamowite, Aoi-kun – mruknął Kurou, który jakimś cudem znów znalazł się przy kartonach i już sięgał dłonią do jednego z nich.  
\- O nie, nie, nie, faul, niebieski bez numerka!- powiedziałem głośno, wskazując na Kurou, który spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony.- Nie przekraczamy bezpiecznej strefy, czyli tej.- To mówiąc zabrałem badyl, który wniósł Aoi, i położyłem go między kartonami, a resztą wolnej przestrzeni korytarzyka. Znów przeniosłem Kurou na odległość kilku kroków.  
\- Kise-san, zastanawiam się, czy powinienem oskarżyć cię o molestowanie seksualne – powiedział z powagą chłopiec.  
    Westchnąłem ciężko, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Wyglądało na to, że moje życie w tej wiosce będzie jeszcze gorsze niż w Tokio…  
\- Właśnie miałem zamiar wziąć się za porządki, nie możecie przyjść jutro?- zapytałem.  
\- Nie możemy przekroczyć bezpiecznej strefy – zauważył zdecydowanie zbyt mądrze Kurou, kierując kroki do kuchni.- Czy mogę napić się wody?  
\- Ja też chcę!- Aoi ruszył za nim biegiem, przewracając się już po kilku krokach, gdy nadepnął za dużą koszulkę. Stęknął głośno, podniósł się, otrzepał i – nie mogłem w to uwierzyć – podkasał bluzkę jak sukienkę, opuszkami palców, i pobiegł dalej.  
\- Nie sięgnę do szafki – usłyszałem głos Kurou, pełen wyrzutu.  
    Wszedłem do kuchni i bez słowa wyciągnąłem z górnej szafki dwie szklanki. Otworzyłem lodówkę, chwyciłem kartonik mleka i napełniłem je nim. Podałem chłopcom i przez chwilę obserwowałem, jak obaj piją łapczywie, trzymając szklankę obiema rączkami. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na ten widok.  
    Ciekawe, czy sam kiedyś będę miał dzieci? Patrząc na moje obecne życie, raczej się na to nie zanosiło, choć przydałaby mi się chociaż żona. Albo jakakolwiek pomoc domowa, która od czasu do czasu ugotowałaby mi coś bardziej jadalnego niż to, czym żywiłem się do tej pory.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedzieli jednocześnie Kurou i Aoi, oddając puste szklanki.  
\- Kise, masz piłkę do kosza?  
\- Hmm…- Zastanowiłem się, odkładając naczynia do zlewu.- Gdzieś pewnie mam… a co, chcesz pograć?  
\- Tak! Co powiesz na 1on1?  
\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie – westchnąłem.- Poza tym, nie macie tutaj boiska, prawda?  
\- Nie, ale można zrobić obręcz z patyków i liny i zawiesić na drzewie!- odparł Aoi, biorąc się pod boki.- No weź, chcę się zmierzyć z prawdziwym koszykarzem!  
\- Ale ja nie jestem prawdziwym koszykarzem, grałem tylko w szkole.  
\- To nic, no! Kise, no chodź~ - jęczał Aoi, ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Spojrzałem na jego małą dłoń, która nie była w stanie nawet objąć mojej.- Noo, zagrajmy 1on1! Chociaż raz!  
    Przygryzłem wargę, odwracając wzrok. Ile razy słyszałem te słowa z własnych ust, ile razy czułem w sercu to niecierpliwe oczekiwanie na krótkie „no dobra”.  
    Ile razy usłyszałem odmowę…  
\- Ale tylko raz – westchnąłem.  
\- Hurra!- Aoi podskoczył radośnie i podbiegł do drzwi kuchni.- To gdzie może być piłka? W kartonie?  
\- Tak, pewnie w którymś z tych większych, są w salonie, ale… ale nie rób mi bałaganu!- uniosłem głos, gdy Aoi wybiegł z kuchni, nim skończyłem mówić.- Rany, czy on zawsze jest taki… nadpobudliwy?  
\- Kise-san, nie wiesz, że wszystkie dzieci są takie energiczne?- zapytał Kurou.  
\- … Wszystkie, prócz ciebie, tak?- mruknąłem, jednak mój mały przyjaciel wyszedł już z kuchni.  
    Aoi zdołał odszukać piłkę do kosza w odmętach wszystkich innych staroci. Stara, nieco zakurzona, ale wciąż zdolna do użytku, przywoływała mnóstwo wspomnień – tych ze szkolnej sali gimnastycznej, jak również ulicznego boiska nieopodal mojego domu, na którym samotnie trenowałem rzuty.  
    Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, na gorące słońce, którego rozbestwione promienie prażyły całą okolicę. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji do przywrócenia czystości na podwórzu, dlatego kamienne podłoże było wciąż usypane piaskiem, który przywiały wiatry. Mimo to piłka odbijała się od niego, wydając z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk.  
\- To co z koszem?- mruknąłem, patrząc jak Aoi, z szerokim uśmiechem na buzi, odbija piłkę od prawej do lewej dłoni.  
\- Dla ciebie kosz będzie tutaj!- zawołał, podbiegając do drzewa i wskazując jedną z wyższych gałęzi.- A dla mnie koszem będzie Tatsu!  
\- To niesprawiedliwe – zauważyłem, obserwując jak Kurou wyciąga przed siebie ręce, łącząc dłonie i tym sposobem tworząc imitację kosza.- Ja mam doskakiwać, a tobie wystarczy podejść do Kurou-kuna i po prostu wrzucić piłkę?  
\- Nie martw się, dam ci fory!  
    Spojrzałem na niego tępo, zastanawiając się, czy żartuje sobie ze mnie, czy mówił to poważnie. Wyglądało na to, że jednak to drugie…  
    Westchnąłem głośno, podchodząc bliżej niego i odgarniając do tyłu włosy.  
\- No dobra, miejmy to z głowy – mruknąłem.  
\- Hehe!- Aoi zaśmiał się zadziornie i stanął na lekko ugiętych nogach, odbijając piłkę prawą dłonią. Również przykucnąłem, obserwując go bez większego skupienia. Dziwnie się czułem, stojąc naprzeciwko dziecka wyglądającego jak chłopak, którego grę kiedyś podziwiałem, mając zamiar stoczyć z nim 1on1 przed starym domem w nieznanej nikomu wiosce, gdzie kibicami mogły być co najwyżej otaczające nas drzewa.   
    A koszem mojego przeciwnika było drugie dziecko.  
    Aoi ruszył najpierw na prawo, później szybko skręcając w lewo, jednak wystarczyła połowa mojego kroku, bym zablokował go i odebrał mu piłkę. Odbiłem ją dwa razy od ziemi, po czym, nie ruszając się nawet o centymetr, rzuciłem ją w drzewo, którego gałąź była moim koszem. Piłka odbiła się od niej lekko.  
\- No, no, całkiem nieźle!- zawołał Aoi, zabierając piłkę i znów stając naprzeciwko mnie. Zupełnie niespodziewanie ruszył ostro w prawo i, bez wymijania mnie, rzucił piłką… w kierunku lasu.  
    Ale trafił do „kosza”.  
    Bo owy „kosz” podbiegł do miejsca, w którym leciała piłka i uniósł ręce, by ta przeleciała przez nie jak cyrkowy lew przez płonącą obręcz.  
\- Ej, co to ma znaczyć?!- wykrzyknąłem.  
\- Hehe, no przyznaj, że niezły ze mnie koszykarz!- powiedział Aoi, wypinając dumnie pierś.  
\- Akurat ci to powiem! Kurou-kun, co to miało być?!  
\- No co, przecież trafiłem!- oburzył się ciemnoskóry.  
\- Tak, bo Kurou-kun się poruszył!- burknąłem.- Podczas gdy na PRAWDZIWYM boisku kosz nie pójdzie tam, gdzie rzucisz piłkę! Więc nie oszukuj!  
\- Przesadzasz, lepiej bierz piłkę, i zrewanżuj się mi!  
\- Tsk.- Skrzywiłem się, zdenerwowany, idąc po piłkę leżącą w krzakach, i tupiąc przy tym nogami jak obrażone dziecko.  
    Pora pokazać im, jak naprawdę gra się w kosza!  
    Stanąłem przed nim na ugiętych lekko nogach, patrząc uważnie w jego oczy, odbijając piłkę prawą dłonią.  
\- Hyhyhy, w końcu grasz na poważnie, blondasku!- zaśmiał się Aoi.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie blondaskiem, murzynku!  
\- Eh?! Nie nazywaj mnie murzynkiem!  
    Spojrzałem szybko w lewo, nabierając tym samym chłopca, który natychmiast ruszył w tamtą stronę, wyminąłem go szybko z prawej strony i, zaraz po dwutakcie, skoczyłem do mojej gałęzi, wykonując piękny wsad.       
    Wylądowałem na ziemi z gracją, wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem na mojego przeciwnika z wyższością, uśmiechając się zwycięsko. Aoi wpatrywał się we mnie z rozdziawioną buzią i wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nawet Kurou miał lekko rozchylone usta.   
\- Uoooou, to było ekstra!- zawołał Aoi, jego oczy rozbłysły dziką radością.  
\- Hmpf! Bułka z masłem.- Przeczesałem dłonią włosy, żałując przez krótki moment, że nie mam okularów jak Midorimacchi, które mógłbym poprawić z taką wyniosłością, jak on.- Jest o sto lat za wcześnie, żebyś mógł mnie pokonać, czekoladowy brzdącu!  
\- Zaraz zobaczymy!- zaśmiał się Aoi, biorąc piłkę.  
    Cofnąłem się szybko kilka kroków, znów przybierając pozycję. Patrzyłem uważnie, jak chłopiec kozłuje piłkę najpierw z prawej strony, potem z lewej, i znów z prawej. Już chciałem zrobić krok do przodu i odebrać mu ją, kiedy Aoi niespodziewanie…  
    Przeturlał piłkę między moimi nogami. Odwróciłem się szybko, i zobaczyłem kolejne „niesamowite zagranie”, tym razem w wykonaniu Pana Kosza – postąpił dwa kroki do przodu, kucnął i, nierozłączając dłoni, podważył nimi lekko piłkę, by ta mogła przeskoczyć przez „obręcz”.  
    Jęknąłem cierpiętniczo, kucając bez sił i kryjąc twarz w ramionach.  
\- Hahaha, i co ty na to?! Zatkało kakao, he?!- zawołał radośnie Aoi.- Nie jestem gorszy od zawodowego koszykarza!  
    Przygryzłem wargę, próbując zatrzymać uśmiech, ale nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Po chwili zacząłem chichotać cicho, niepowstrzymanie, aż w końcu śmiałem się tak radośnie, jak dziecko, jak Aoi, stojący przede mną i szerzący się do mnie, tak beztrosko, jakbym nie miał żadnych problemów, jakbym nigdy nie miał złamanego serca, jakbym wcale nie przejmował się tym, że kocham kogoś, kto nieodwzajemnia moich uczuć.  
\- Eh? Kise, dlaczego płaczesz?- usłyszałem zaskoczone pytanie murzynka.  
    Powoli przestawałem się śmiać, dopóki nie umilkłem zupełnie. Pociągnąłem nosem, wycierając wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki, koniuszkami palców wycierając kąciki oczu. Westchnąłem głośno.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknąłem.- Coś mi wpadło do oka.  
\- Uaa, ale kłamczuch~ Aoi uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- No dobra, nie ma innego wyjścia! Jak coś „wpada do oka” to przychodzi kto, Tatsu?  
\- Mama?  
\- Nie, głąbie! Łaskotkowy Potwór! Ataaak!- Z tym krzykiem na ustach nagle rzucił się na mnie i zaczął łaskotać mnie po całym ciele.  
\- Nie! Aoi-kun!- parsknąłem śmiechem, próbując objąć się ramionami i obronić przed drobnymi rączkami chłopca.- Nie, błagam, tylko nie łaskotki! M-mam naprawdę czułe … Hahaha!  
    Aoi śmiał się jak opętany, widać było, że świetnie się bawi, znęcając się nad starszym. W końcu udało mi się złapać go i objąć mocno, przytrzymując jego ramiona. Odetchnąłem głęboko, uspokajając się.  
\- Starczy, Aoi-kun – westchnąłem ze śmiechem.- Dziękuję, już wypadło…  
\- Do usług! Hehe!- Aoi uciekł z moich objęć i wyszczerzył się do mnie.- Chyba zostawimy nasze 1on1 na później, skoro tak cię wzruszają wspomnienia.  
\- Jasne…- Uśmiechnąłem się, wstając i ponownie przecierając oczy.- Jesteście dwójką małych oszustów i na pewno więcej z wami nie zagram!  
\- Tylko tak mówisz, ale tak naprawdę to lubisz nas!  
\- Ani trochę!- powiedziałem, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej i patrząc na niego z góry.  
\- O ja! To chyba już pora podwieczorku, co?- zapytał Aoi, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem i spoglądając na słońce.- Chodźmy, Tatsu, mama robi dzisiaj deser z galaretką! Kise, przyjdziemy po ciebie jutro wieczorem, więc czekaj na nas!  
\- Eh? Ah, jasne…- Pomachałem mu, patrząc jak odbiega.  
    Kurou podszedł do mnie z piłką i podał mi ją.  
\- Chyba nie ma zamiaru za tobą poczekać, co?- westchnąłem, kucając przed nim.  
\- Jest uzależniony od galaretki – wyjaśnił Kurou.- Kise-san?  
\- Mmm?- Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę, uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- Tęsknisz za czymś, co zostawiłeś w Tokio?  
\- Eh?  
\- Tak pomyślałem, kiedy zacząłeś płakać.- Kurou patrzył na mnie z powagą, ale i pewnym smutkiem w swoich dużych, niebieskich oczach.- Zostawiłeś tam coś?  
\- Uhm…- Przygryzłem wargę, zastanawiając się, jak mam mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- Bo chyba nie uciekłeś od tego, prawda?- zapytał.  
    Przetarłem dłonią twarz, czując coraz większy szacunek dla jego spostrzegawczości i trafnych domysłów.   
\- Jesteś jeszcze za mały, żeby rozumieć pewne rzeczy – powiedziałem cicho.- Czasami po prostu… bywa w życiu tak, że ciężko jest się z czymś uporać. I taka… ucieczka… pomaga. Pozwala człowiekowi ochłonąć, wyciągnąć pewne wnioski, czasem również dodaje odwagi, by stawić czoła jego problemom.  
\- Uważasz, że jest dobrym rozwiązaniem?  
\- Cóż…- westchnąłem.- Czasem tak, czasem nie…  
\- A w tym przypadku?  
\- Nie wiem – przyznałem cicho po krótkiej chwili milczenia.  
\- Nie zastanawiałeś się, co się stanie, jeśli przestaniesz uciekać, ale będzie już za późno?  
\- Za późno?- Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Czas płynie nieprzerwanie, Kise-san. Nic nie pozostaje na długo takie, jakie było na początku, kiedy się je zostawiło. Nie wiem, z czym nie potrafiłeś się uporać, przed czym uciekłeś, ani za czym tęsknisz… ale czy warto było to zostawić?  
    Zagryzłem wargę, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Myśl, że mówi mi to właśnie Kurou, chłopiec o błękitnych włosach i dużych, niebieskich oczach, o specyficznym charakterze, poważnym, kryjącym swoje emocje wewnątrz… to wszystko sprawiało, że jeszcze ciężej było mi mówić.  
\- To osoba – szepnąłem, uśmiechając się słabo.- Nie tęsknię za czymś, lecz za kimś. Z kim przyjaźniłem się bardzo długo. Chociaż… mam wrażenie, że nie tylko ją zostawiłem. Samego siebie również. W pewnym stopniu.  
\- Kochasz tę osobę?- zapytał cicho Kurou.  
    Skinąłem głową.  
\- Bardzo, bardzo mocno. Ale ona mnie nie – dodałem, kiedy chłopiec ponownie otwierał usta.- Ta osoba… kocham ją już od dawna, ale kiedy odważyłem się, by jej to powiedzieć…- Zagryzłem wargę.- Odparła, że to niemożliwe. Że nie odwzajemnia tego… i że jej przykro.  
\- I wtedy uciekłeś?  
\- Tak – szepnąłem.- Myślałem, że jeśli znajdę się setki kilometrów od niej, kiedy nie będę widywał tej osoby, rozmawiał z nią… że może wtedy to uczucie zniknie.  
\- To niemożliwe – powiedział Kurou, jakby zaskoczony.- Jeśli kochałeś tę osobę tak długo, to znaczy, że to szczere uczucie! Będzie w tobie do końca życia! Kiedy mama rodzi dziecko, nie kocha go tak długo, póki ono się wyprowadzi, tylko bez względu na wszystko, do końca życia, a nawet jeszcze dłużej. Na tym właśnie polega miłość, prawda?  
\- Nie wiem – mruknąłem.- Nie wiem, czy można tak na to patrzeć… Życie to nie jest jedna z bajek, czy książek, czasem rzeczywistość okazuje się być inna, niż tłumaczą nam to rodzice. Jesteś jeszcze mały, Kurou-kun…  
\- To nie jest kwestia wieku.- Chłopiec pokręcił głową.- Nieważne, czy człowiek ma siedem lat, trzydzieści, czy osiemdziesiąt. Zawsze będzie kochał, tęsknił, cierpiał i nienawidził tak samo, jak reszta. Jedyna zależność, jaka istnieje, jeśli chodzi o wiek, to sposób, w jaki radzimy sobie z tymi uczuciami. Ty, Kise-san, dla przykładu, uciekłeś. Ale czy jesteś pewien tego, że chcesz zapomnieć o miłości, którą darzyłeś kogoś tak długo? Jesteś pewien, że nie przysporzysz cierpienia sobie i tej drugiej osobie? Gdybym uciekł od Aoi-kuna i starał się zapomnieć o naszej przyjaźni, na pewno w moim sercu zrodziłaby się pustka. I w jego na pewno też, ponieważ to nie ma znaczenia, czy on mnie lubi, czy nie. On stanowi część mojego życia, a ja część jego. Razem dopełniamy je. Dlaczego więc odrywasz kawałki swojego życia, Kise-san?  
\- Kuroucchi…- szepnąłem, uśmiechając się przez łzy.- Jesteś stanowczo zbyt mądrym chłopcem…  
\- Mówię tylko w jaki sposób postrzegam pewne rzeczy.- Kuroucchi wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Wiesz… bardzo przypominasz mi osobę, którą kocham… ej, nie odsuwaj się, przecież ci nic nie zrobię!- krzyknąłem, kiedy Kuroucchi cofnął się dwa kroki, patrząc na mnie sceptycznie.- Rany…- westchnąłem ciężko, po czym uśmiechnąłem się i pogłaskałem chłopca po włosach.- Dziękuję ci, Kuroucchi.   
\- Wrócisz do niej?  
\- Jeszcze nad tym pomyślę. Dzięki tobie mam naprawdę sporo do przemyślenia.  
\- Możesz jechać po nią i wrócić tutaj, jeśli ci się u nas spodobało.- Kuroucchi uśmiechnął się lekko. Roześmiałem się, wstając i podnosząc piłkę.  
\- Lepiej idź za Aoi-kunem, bo zje twoją porcję deseru z galaretką.  
\- I tak zawsze mu ją odkładam – powiedział Kuroucchi, ruszając wzdłuż ścieżki prowadzącej do miasta.- Na tym polega przyjaźń. 

  
***

  
    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak bardzo żałowałem, że w całym moim życiu jeszcze nigdy nie kupiłem sobie yukaty.   
    Po południu wybrałem się do wioski, by przejść nieliczne sklepy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego stroju na festiwal, jednak, jak informowała mnie każda podchodząca pod osiemdziesiątkę ekspedientka – żadnego takowego w asortymencie swojego sklepu nie posiadała.  
    Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do mnie, kiedy w drodze powrotnej spotkałem mojego, nie tak znów bliskiego „sąsiada”, któremu z wozu odpadła tylna belka, przez co wiezione przez niego w skrzyniach świeżo złowione ryby, wylądowały na ziemi. Pomogłem mu je zbierać i ustawić z powrotem na wóz, zaproponowałem też, że usiądę za skrzyniami i przypilnuję, by nie spadły ponownie.  
    W zamian za okazaną dobroć, kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu rybaka, a gromadka jego córeczek wydeptała moje stopy, domagając się buziaczków od przystojnego sąsiada, poczciwa jego żona, usłyszawszy o problemie, z którym się borykałem, zaproponowała, że pożyczą mi yukatę ich syna, który obecnie przebywał w pobliskim mieście, lecząc pochorowanych starców.  
    Tak więc do domu wróciłem z uśmiechem na twarzy, niosąc w torbie prostą granatową yukatę w szare paski, w sam raz na mnie, oraz kilka oporządzonych przez rybaka makreli. Miałem zamiar wyszperać moją, do tej pory, bezużyteczną komórkę i znaleźć gdzieś zasięg, by móc skorzystać z Internetu i poszukać jakiegoś przepisu – nie mogłem przecież zmarnować tak hojnego daru, po prostu piekąc je, zupełnie bez niczego, nad ogniem z kuchenki gazowej.   
    Nie mogłem doczekać się chwili, kiedy Aoi i Kuroucchi po mnie przyjdą, chciałem pochwalić się swoim pięknym wyglądem, choć musiałem nieco ich oszukać, używając kremów – leżąc na futonie i myśląc nad słowami Kuroucchiego, przepłakałem prawie całą noc, przeklinając ciszę i wszechobecną pustkę panującą w domu, przez co rano przywitała mnie w lustrze twarz z wielkimi sińcami pod oczami.   
    Ale kiedy w końcu się zjawili, tryskałem radością i energią, uśmiechałem się szeroko, czując jak nastoletni ja, podekscytowany perspektywą spędzenia czasu z Aominecchim na 1on1, albo grą z Kurokocchim i Kagamicchim, Midorimacchim i Akashicchim, a nawet Murasakibarcchim.   
\- I co? Co sądzicie o moim stroju?- zapytałem, okręcając się wokół własnej osi.  
    Aoi, stojący w towarzystwie Kuroucchiego przed moim gankiem, przekręcił w zamyśleniu głową.  
\- Hmm… Wyglądasz jak braciszek Sakaki.  
\- Braciszek Sakaki to syn rybaka, tak?  
\- No tak.  
\- To właśnie jest jego yukata – wyjaśniłem, oglądając się z uśmiechem.- Jego mama była tak dobra i pożyczyła mi ją na festiwal!  
\- Byłoby ci ładniej w jasnych kolorach, Kise-san – stwierdził Kurou.  
\- Taa, w ogóle jakoś dziwnie leży na tobie ta yukata…- mruknął Aoi.  
\- Nie znacie się, wstrętne łobuziaki!- burknąłem, nadymając policzki i biorąc się pod boki.- A wy co na sobie macie? Co mają znaczyć te krótkie spodenki i zabójczo niemodne koszulki? To, według was, jest tradycyjny japoński strój, który zakłada się na takie okazje?!  
\- Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi, możemy ubierać co chcemy – odparł Aoi, dłubiąc palcem w nosie.  
\- Nie rób takich ohydnych rzeczy, Aominecchi!- wyrwało mi się.  
\- Co znaczy to całe „Aominecchi”?- zapytał murzynek, wycierając dłoń w spodnie.  
\- Eh, nic, przejęzyczyłem się – westchnąłem, machnąwszy dłonią.  
    Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz, poczym schowałem go do specjalnej kieszonki pod pasem i zszedłem z ganka.  
\- Chodźmy, dzieciaki!- powiedziałem.  
\- Jakiś taki dzisiaj radosny jesteś – zauważył Aoi, podając mi dłoń. Spojrzałem na niego morderczo, biorąc Kuroucchiego za rękę.  
\- Ty, Aoi-kun, stań po tej stronie – rozkazałem, ciągnąc go lekko za kołnierzyk koszulki. Chwyciłem jego dłoń, tę czystą, po czym we trójkę ruszyliśmy drogą prowadzącą ku wiosce.  
    Już z daleka, zanim dotarliśmy do świątyni, słychać było głośne uderzenia o bębny i gwar rozmów. Rozglądałem się wokół siebie, zauroczony, przyglądając kolorowym lampionom wiszącym nad naszymi głowami, bogato zastawionym straganom z jedzeniem i tradycyjnym atrakcjom, ku którym Aoi wręcz wyrywał się jak wygłodniały szczeniak.  
\- Chodźmy tam, Kise! Chcę złowić rybkę! Proszę, proszę!  
\- Spokojnie, Aoi-kun – westchnąłem.- No dobrze, idź ją złowić razem z Kuroucchim, a ja przejdę się zobaczyć te śliczne maski, o tam…  
\- Eh? Ale jak to?- Aoi spojrzał na mnie, zdziwiony.- No a kto za mnie zapłaci?  
    Poczułem, że pęka mi żyłka na czole.  
\- Nie wziąłeś pieniędzy, Aoi-kun?  
\- Pewnie, że nie, przecież ja nawet żadnych nie mam! Mam siedem lat…  
\- Właśnie po to cię zaprosiliśmy, Kise-san – dobił mnie Kuroucchi ze szczerością w oczach.  
\- Mam za was płacić?- sapnąłem, opadając z sił.  
\- Co w tym złego, przecież jesteśmy dziećmi – zauważył Aoi.  
\- Ale nawet nie moimi!  
\- No dobra, no to…- Aoi spojrzał na Kuroucchiego, a potem znowu na mnie.- Możemy iść złowić rybkę, tatusiu?  
\- NIE ADOPTUJ SIEBIE W MOIM IMIENIU – wycedziłem.- Dobra, zrobimy inaczej… Możecie wybrać sobie po dwie atrakcje i jednym posiłku, niech będzie, stracę na was… A potem kupimy fajerwerki i pójdziemy je wystrzelić, tak?  
\- Uhh…- Aoi zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się, westchnął przeciągle, a na koniec jęknął cierpiętniczo.- No dobra.  
\- Nie narzekaj, ciesz się, że w ogóle zgodziłem się cokolwiek ci kupić – mruknąłem, a widząc, że Kuroucchi unosi rękę, uśmiechnąłem się do niego.- O co chodzi, Kuroucchi?  
\- Chciałbym oddać moje dwie atrakcje Aoi-kunowi – powiedział z powagą.  
\- Eh?! Jesteś pewien?!- wykrzyknąłem.- Nie musisz się tak poświęcać w imię przyjaźni…!  
\- W porządku, Kise-san, ja po prostu nie przepadam za takimi grami – wyjaśnił chłopiec.  
\- Oh… no dobrze – bąknąłem.  
\- Super, więcej dla mnie!  
    Westchnąłem cicho, znów biorąc za rękę Kuroucchiego, ponieważ Aoi już zerwał się biegiem, by stanąć w kolejce.  
    Wieczór upływał nam w całkiem sympatycznej atmosferze. Wydawszy pieniądze na dwie kolejki łowienia złotej rybki ( obie zakończone niepowodzeniem ) i cztery kolejki strzelania ze strzelby do ruchomych kaczek ( trzy zakończone niepowiedzeniem, czwarta – moja – sukcesem, choć i tak wygraną, w postaci pluszowego raka, oddałem murzynkowi ), poznałem nieco bliżej moich sąsiadów oraz ładną, młodą nauczycielkę plastyki, miałem również okazję wysłuchać cichutkiego wyznania miłości, które wyszeptała mi do ucha czteroletnia, urocza, piegowata córeczka rybaka. Po tym, jak jej tata przybiegł mi na ratunek i zabrał małą do jej starszych sióstr, wróciłem do moich tymczasowych „synków”, którzy siedzieli na ławce, podziwiając zabawkę.  
\- Kupiłem fajerwerki – poinformowałem, unosząc siateczkę z niedużym pudełkiem.- I prezent dla Kuroucchiego – dodałem, podając chłopcu białą, ozdobną maskę, której nie tak dawno przyglądał się intensywnie.  
\- To dla mnie?- zapytał, zaskoczony.  
\- No jasne!- odparłem z uśmiechem.- Skoro Aoi coś dostał, to tobie tym bardziej się należy.  
\- Jak to „tym bardziej”?- burknął murzynek.- Nie faworuzuzy... zuwuj swoich dzieci!  
\- Podoba ci się?- zapytałem Kuroucchiego, obrzucając ciemnoskórego chłopca sceptycznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak… - szepnął błękitnowłosy, obracając maskę w dłoniach.- Dziękuję, Kise-san.  
\- Hmhm! Nie ma za co, Kuroucchi, to też moje podziękowanie za wczoraj!  
\- Oh, dobry wieczór, Kise-san!- usłyszałem nagle po swojej lewej stronie.  
    Odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem lekko do dwóch kobiet, które do nas podeszły – obie w średnim wieku, o nieco owalnych sylwetkach, ubrane w jasne yukaty o kwiecistych wzorach. Pierwsza z nich, jeśli dobrze pamiętałem, nazywała się Kurui, druga zaś, w okrągłych okularach, Amabe.   
\- Widzę, że zaprzyjaźnił się pan z Aoi-chanem – zagruchotała ta pierwsza.  
\- Taak, można tak powiedzieć – odparłem z uśmiechem.- Chociaż bardziej mały oszust naciąga mnie na własne przyjemności – dodałem ze śmiechem, czochrając go po włosach.  
\- To dobrze, że otwarłeś się nieco na ludzi, Aoi-chan – powiedziała Kurui, spoglądając na chłopca, który patrzył na nią spod byka.- Cieszę się, że powoli zapominasz o swoim…  
\- Cicho siedź, głupia babo!- krzyknął Aoi.  
\- Eh?! Aoi-kun, nie ładnie tak mówić!- skarciłem go.- Przeproś panią, łobuzie, no dalej!  
\- Nie! Ona znowu ma zamiar gadać te bzdury!- Aoi spojrzał na mnie ze złością.  
\- Bzdury?- bąknąłem.- Co masz na…  
\- Ah, chodzi o… no, wie pan.- Kurui nachyliła się nade mną i powiedziała ciszej.- O jego przyjaciela, Tatsumiego Kurou.  
\- Kuroucchi?- mruknąłem.- A co z nim?  
\- To pan nie wie?- westchnęła Kurui.- Kurou-chan był przyjacielem Aoi-chana. Takie spokojne dziecko, grzeczne i sympatyczne. W zeszłym roku…- Kurui zagryzła wargę, spuszczając wzrok.- Biedaczek wpadł do strumienia, kiedy bawił się w lesie. Jego dno jest pełne kamieni, a… kiedy go znaleziono… sam pan może to sobie wyobrazić, Kise-san.  
\- Co…- bąknąłem.- Nie… nie rozumiem…  
\- Kurou-chan zginął w zeszłym roku – szepnęła Kurui.- Ale Aoi-chan nie może się z tym pogodzić…  
\- Kuroucchi…- mruknąłem, odwracając powoli głowę na ławkę.  
    Siedział na niej tylko Aoi. Kuroucchi zniknął, jakby wyparował w powietrzu. Na jego miejscu leżała teraz tylko biała maska, którą przecież jeszcze przed chwilą obracał w bladych, dziecięcych dłoniach.  
\- Zamknij się!- wrzasnął Aoi, zwracając na siebie uwagę pobliskich ludzi.- Zamknij się, stara wiedźmo, Tatsu nie umarł! On żyje! Żyje, słyszysz?!  
    Kurui i Amabe westchnęły cicho, patrząc po sobie znacząco. Ja nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić, co powiedzieć, co myśleć. Jeszcze chwilę temu widziałem błękitnowłosego chłopca, z którym żywo rozmawiał Aoi, a teraz…  
    Dlaczego go nie ma? Gdzie on poszedł? Czemu się schował? I dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, te stare baby mówią takie rzeczy?!  
\- Nie umarł…- jęknął Aoi, jego dolna warga zadrżała silnie, oczy napełniły się łzami.- On nie mógł umrzeć… Prawda, Kise?- Spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami, szukając wsparcia, którego nie potrafiłem mu okazać. Mówił coraz ciszej:- Tatsu nie umarł… Przecież przed chwilą kupiłeś mu maskę… A wczoraj się razem bawiliśmy, graliśmy w koszykówkę… uratowałeś go... kiedy gonił go wilk, a ty akurat zbierałeś… grzyby…- Umilkł zupełnie, zaciskając drobne wargi, zamrugał, wypuszczając na wolność krople łez.- Tatsu nie umarł – powtórzył słabo.- Jest moim przyjacielem. Tatsu nie umarł… on wciąż jest częścią mojego życia…  
\- Oh, Aoi-chan…- westchnęła Kurui.  
    Zagryzłem mocno wargę, zabrałem z ławki maskę i pluszowego raka, poczym wziąłem murzynka na ręce i wyprowadziłem go z tłumu gapiów. Chłopiec przytulił się mocno do mnie, wczepił drobne palce w moje ramiona, łkał głośno.  
    Przez łzy nie widziałem wyraźnie drogi, którą podążałem, ale nie zatrzymywałem się. Bez słowa mijałem zaskoczonych ludzi, którzy dopiero szli w kierunku świątyni, szepcząc cicho na mój widok. Nie przejmowałem się tym, szedłem szybkim krokiem, choć nie miałem już lampionów nad głową, nie miałem żadnego źródła światła.  
    Ale jakoś udało mi się znaleźć drogę prowadzącą do mojego domu. Zwolniłem kroku, podrzucając lekko kruche ciało w moich ramionach, które, wyczerpane płaczem, zaczęło wysuwać się z moich objęć. Szedłem powoli, ignorując swoje łzy, bujając w objęciach mojego tymczasowego synka.  
    Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, usiedliśmy w salonie. Przyniosłem dla Aoiego szklankę mleka, dla siebie zaś napój energetyzujący. Fajerwerki, maska i pluszowy rak leżały w kącie pokoju, zapomniane, porzucone.  
\- Gdzie jest Kuroucchi?- zapytałem szeptem.  
\- Pewnie się przestraszył.- Aoi pociągnął nosem.- Już nie raz tak było. Wróci rano. Na pewno wróci.   
\- Ta… głupia baba… mówiła, że…  
\- Kłamała!- krzyknął Aoi.- Tatsu przyszedł do mnie na następny dzień, cały i zdrowy! To oni… to oni go nie widzą… nie chcą go widzieć… Ale moja mama wie, że on żyje! Dla niego też zrobiła wczoraj deser! A Tatsu oddał mi swoją galaretkę, tak jak zawsze…!  
    Przygryzłem wargę, bojąc się odezwać. Jego matka mogła zrobić to dla niego, nie chcąc łamać mu serca. Sam pewnie bym tak postąpił. Ale wciąż cisnęło mi się na usta mnóstwo pytań, których nie mogłem jednak zadać temu chłopcu. Co z rodzicami Kuroucchiego? Co z rzeczami, których dotykał, co ze słowami, które wypowiedział? Sam ich sobie przecież nie wymyśliłem…  
\- Jestem głodny – westchnął Aoi, ocierając twarz z łez.  
\- Mam tylko zupki chińskie – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.- I makrele, ale nie znam żadnego dobrego przepisu.  
\- Ja umiem zrobić dobre makrele.- Aoi ożywił się odrobinę, na jego buzi pojawił się nawet uśmiech.- Dziadek mnie nauczył.   
\- W porządku, ale będziesz mnie instruował – mruknąłem z uśmiechem.- Nie chcę, żebyś się przeciął, albo oparzył.  
\- Dobra.- Skinął głową.- Mogę tu spać?  
\- A twoi rodzice…?  
\- I tak planowaliśmy z Tatsu tutaj obozować, już ich uprzedziłem.- Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W takim razie dobrze. Zjedzmy kolację i poczekajmy na Kuroucchiego. Może niedługo do nas dołączy.

  
***

  
    Kuroucchi nie przyszedł. Aoi zasnął na moim ramieniu, kiedy pokazywałem mu szkolne zdjęcia, położyłem go więc ostrożnie na futonie i również ułożyłem się do snu. Ale, oczywiście, nie mogłem zasnąć.  
    Płakałem. Bezgłośnie, niechcąc obudzić śpiącego spokojnym snem murzynka. Tylko na chwilę się uśmiechnąłem, kiedy, mamrocząc przez sen, wyznał miłość swojej ukochanej galaretce. Myślałem o Kuroucchim, o jego uśmiechniętej, drobnej twarzyczce, o jego oddaniu, z jakim poświęcał się dla przyjaciela, nawet po śmierci…  
    Wierzyłem, że Kurui mówiła prawdę. Ale jednocześnie wiedziałem, że Kuroucchi wciąż jest przy Aoim, ponieważ jego przyjaźń była prawdziwym, szczerym uczuciem. Takim, który nie kończy się nawet, kiedy przychodzi śmierć.  
    Myślałem też o Kurokocchim. O jego spokojnym uśmiechu, fałszywie okrutnych docinkach, o jego poczuciu humoru, który mało kto rozumiał. O jego błękitnych włosach i wielkich, niebieskich oczach. O wszystkim tym, co w nim kochałem.  
    Leżąc w zupełnych ciemnościach, nasłuchując cichego oddechu chłopca śpiącego obok mnie, zrozumiałem, że nie mogę tu zostać. Że Kuroucchi miał rację. Nie mogę tak po prostu odrzucić części mojego życia, nie mogę tak po prostu zapomnieć.  
    Nawet, jeśli nie mogę być z Kurokocchim, nawet jeśli nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć, to przecież nadal go kocham. A ludzi, których się kocha, nie należy opuszczać.  
    Kuroucchi był tego najpiękniejszym przykładem.  
    Z samego rana, kiedy odprowadziłem Aoiego do domu i pożegnałem się z nim, zaczepiłem jednego z sąsiadów, pytając o miejsce, w którym pochowano Tatsumiego. Udałem się na cmentarz i odnalazłem jego grób – skromny, biały nagrobek, na którym ktoś narysował dwa niezgrabne ludziki, trzymające się za ręce; jeden o błękitnych włosach, drugi o granatowych. Patrząc na koślawe kółka i kreski, uśmiechnąłem się czule.  
\- My to narysowaliśmy – usłyszałem za sobą.- Ja i Aoi-kun.  
\- Tak myślałem – westchnąłem, patrząc na Kuroucchiego, który przyklęknął obok mnie.  
\- Aoi-kun jest na mnie zły?- zapytał.  
\- Niee, raczej na te wstrętne babska – mruknąłem z uśmiechem.  
\- A ty, Kise-san? Jesteś na mnie zły?  
\- Nie mam takiego powodu – powiedziałem szczerze.  
    Między nami zapadła krótka chwila milczenia, podczas której pozwoliłem sobie na modlitwę.  
\- Wyjeżdżasz, prawda?  
\- Tak.- Skinąłem głową.- Ale nie na zawsze. Będę tu wracał co jakiś czas, w końcu kupiłem ten dom. No i…- Szturchnąłem go lekko łokciem.- Jesteście częścią mojego życia, prawda?  
\- Mhm.- Potwierdził, uśmiechając się do mnie.- Ale nie taką, która odpadnie, gdy o nas zapomnisz. Ponieważ nie zapomnisz, prawda?  
\- Nigdy.  
\- Wracasz do ukochanej osoby?  
\- Tak – odparłem bez wahania.- Jeśli mi wybaczy…  
\- Na pewno wybaczy. Ponieważ ci na niej zależy, Kise-san, i to widać. Ja bym wybaczył.  
\- W takim razie ona też mi wybaczy.- Roześmiałem się.- W końcu jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni!  
\- Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem ją poznam. Postaraj się, Kise-san!  
\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – szepnąłem, po czym położyłem na nagrobku figurkę tygryska trzymającego piłkę do koszykówki, oraz białą maskę zakupioną poprzedniego dnia.- Zapomniałeś wczoraj swojego prezentu.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Dziękuję – powtórzyłem, przymykając na moment oczy. Było tyle rzeczy, za które chciałem mu podziękować, że nie sposób było je wymienić za jednym razem.- Wieczorem mam pociąg. Muszę się spakować.  
    Odwróciłem się do niego i ucałowałem delikatnie jego czoło. Było ciepłe, zupełnie jakby…  
    Przygryzłem wargę.  
\- Teraz to już na pewno oskarżę cię o molestowanie seksualne, Kise-san.  
\- Cicho siedź, urwisie – warknąłem, wstając.- Dbaj o murzynka! I nie pozwól, by przejadł się galaretką, bo ten maniak zaczyna o niej śnić!  
\- Dobrze. Kise-san?  
    Odwróciłem się do niego, nie kryjąc łez w oczach.  
\- Kiedy przyjedziesz następnym razem, odpalimy fajerwerki?  
    Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, poczym skinąłem głową. Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem w kierunku mojego domu.  
  
  
  


  
Epilog

 

  
  
    Nerwy zżerały mnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dłoń, w której trzymałem komórkę, do której włożyłem dopiero co kupioną kartę, drżała nieznacznie, jakby próbując odwieść mnie od tego, co zamierzałem zrobić.  
    Ale ja już postanowiłem. Wybrałem numer, który znałem już na pamięć. Nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę, przyłożyłem telefon do ucha i odetchnąłem głęboko.  
\- Halo?  
\- Cześć, Kurokocchi – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do siebie.  
\- Kise-kun?- szepnął po długiej chwili milczenia.  
\- Tak, to ja. Jestem właśnie w Tokio, i tak się…  
\- Gdzie dokładnie jesteś?- warknął.  
\- Eh? K-Kurokocchi?  
\- Skoro mam zamiar cię zabić, muszę wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie teraz jesteś.- W tle usłyszałem jakieś poruszenie, szelest ubrań.- Jak mogłeś to zrobić, ty skończony idioto? Jak mogłeś wyjechać z Tokio, nie mówiąc mi ani słowa?  
\- Przepraszam, Kurokocchi – szepnąłem.  
\- Ostatni raz pytam, gdzie jesteś?  
\- Jestem tuż obok ciebie, Kurokocchi – powiedziałem cicho. Uśmiechnąłem się, patrząc w górę i pomachałem mu, widząc go przez okno jego pokoju. Zauważył ruch na zewnątrz, spojrzał na mnie, jego oczy zrobiły się większe, usta rozchyliły, wypuścił telefon z ręki.  
    Widzisz, Kurokocchi?   
    Jestem tuż obok ciebie.  
    I już zawsze tu będę.  
    Ponieważ jesteś częścią mojego życia.  
  



End file.
